


camping time!

by satan_in_trouble



Category: Black Christmas (1974)
Genre: Camping, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, a raccoon shows up, basically you and billy go camping for a weekend, information on wildflowers is in here, mildly suggestive scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28537248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satan_in_trouble/pseuds/satan_in_trouble
Summary: billy wants to go camping, and you agree.
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	camping time!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apathetic_Aristocratic_Rabbit/gifts).



> hes abt 6'2 in this fic btw. have fun gays
> 
> also: YES i write his dialogue differently than most. its hard to write how i imagine him speaking tbh

“let’s go camping.” a voice suddenly said, right beside your ear.

“jesus-“ you yelped, quickly turning around and half-closing your laptop. billy had the habit of sneaking around and scaring people, and apparently dating him did not mean you were exempt. “camping?”

“in the- the woods. with tents, and fish, like... like campers.”

“okay. we’re gonna need time to, like, prepare for it.”

he scowled, sliding his arms over your shoulders as he leaned over the couch. you chuckled, reopening your laptop and clicking to a new tab. “camping is one of those things you gotta plan out, you can’t just _go_.”

“why not.” billy grumbled, before biting your fucking neck.

“ow. we gotta find a park, and a campsite, and get supplies. how long do you want to camp for?”

he responded, but seeing as he was still chomping on your shoulder, it was muffled.

“repeat that?”

“dunno.” billy clarified, before digging his teeth into your shoulder.

“how about- do you have to bite me?- three days and two nights? that’ll give us one full day to do stuff around the park.”

“like- like fishing? fishes?”

“we’d need a license, i think. i’ll see what i can do.” 

you then devoted the next hour or so to researching places to camp nearby, although billy got bored of watching you scroll through websites and turned on an old season of 'survivor'. 

—

there was a nice looking park forty five minutes away, with a lovely campsite near a lake that was half woods, half clearing. billy gave his excited approval, so you reserved the site for two weeks out.

you dug through your closets, finding the two-person tent a friend had given you when you moved in. there was also a nice little portable stove, and a cooler, but you needed to get a few more supplies - meaning a trip to the nearby sporting goods store.

“remember, don’t knock anything over. last time you pushed over a mannequin i had to pay for it’s broken hand.” you stared at billy, who nodded rapidly, and then opened your car door. the store was large, three stories high, the same one you’d been to as a kid.

once inside, you smiled at the greeter and grabbed billy’s hand, heading over to the escalator. billy squeezed your hand rhythmically, allowing you to lead him to the camping area. “we need a sleeping bag, and a water bottle, for you. i have a tarp but i want to see if there’s a nicer one here. and i’m gonna try to find a fire starter, so hopefully we won’t spend an hour trying to light the goddamn campfire.”

“i get to- to pick it? my own sleeping bag?”

“yeah, babe, we can’t share one.”

“why not?” he asked, and it occurred to you that maybe billy has never gone camping. he kept talking, leaning down to speak closer to your ear. “could keep you warm. warm and cozy and- and safe. be your heater. keep you warm.”

“i mean, one sleeping bag isn’t big enough for two people. unless you can find a really big one, then _maybe_ -“

“billy will find the biggest bag!” he suddenly stood up straight, taking his weight off you. “biggest sleeping bag. ever. keep you warm.”

he then made a beeline for the aisle with the sleeping bags, some in bags and some on racks, dragging you slightly behind him. it took him some time, because he was incredibly picky, but he ended up finding a deep green sleeping bag that was labeled as ‘extra wide’.

you then looked at the air mattresses, before you remembered you had one in the back of your bedroom closet. there was, however, a display of thick blankets, so you grabbed one of those and tucked it under your arm.

“okay, now onto-“ looking behind you, billy was climbing into one of the display tents. “fuck.”

—

your car was packed full with the tent, air mattress, cooler (full of fruit, gatorade, uncooked bacon, and bread), two gallons of water, sleeping bags, stove, and the blankets and pillows you grabbed. there was also a suitcase with clothes for the both of you, and your toiletries. you were pretty sure there was a box of condoms in there, as well, even though those served as more of a hint than a necessity. 

“boring.” billy dragged the word out, turning from staring out the window to you.

“do you want to change the music?”

he made some low humming noise, reaching for your phone (you don’t remember telling him the passcode) and changing the song from whatever was playing on shuffle to mother mother. 

the rest of the trip went alright, considering that the last time you went on a long drive billy got bored enough to try to jerk off in the passenger seat. when you arrived at the campground, billy practically tumbled out of the car and onto the grass. 

you let him run around the site as you unpacked the car, although you did ask him to help you pop the tent up. once that was done, and everything was set, you let the air mattress begin filling up inside your tent, deciding now was the best time to explore the rest of the park.

billy’s water needed a refill, but after that you followed him around the woods. at one point he tried climbing a tree, and you only stopped him because the screech he let out when he scraped his hand was way too loud. there was a nice trail that led to a little stream, which billy dropped down to watch. he was dead silent, and normally that made you nervous, but billy seemed entranced by the tiny creatures swimming around.

it was the kind of moment you wanted to remember, so you silently pulled out your phone and took a picture.

—

that night you and billy ate around a campfire you lit, which he kept feeding with tinder and sheets of newspaper.

“be careful, sweetheart, if you’re too close the smoke could hit your eyes.” you said, glancing up from your book. he blinked at you, but turned back the the fire almost immediately, throwing another stick into it. 

you eventually told him to let the fire die down, and he grumbled but obliged. when the pit was safely down to embers, you went into the tent, changing quickly into your pajamas. billy crawled in not long after, tugging off his jeans and sweater and choosing to wear what was definitely one of your t-shirts to bed. 

the both of you settled into billy’s big ass sleeping bag - you’d also set the mattress up with a blanket and pillows, but it wasn’t too cold out - and he latched onto you immediately, wrapping all four lanky limbs around you like an octopus. 

it was quiet, but neither of you fell asleep. 

“when i was a kid, and went camping, i always found it hard to sleep. even if i was dead tired, i’d get into my sleeping bag, but i would always lay there forever before i fell asleep.” you said in a whispery tone.

“i’ll help you sleep? get sleepy?” billy whispered back, nuzzling his face into your shoulder. “i’ll keep- keep you warm and safe.”

you smiled, even if nobody could see it, and tightened your arms around his torso.

—

the next day, your only full day, billy wanted to go to the lake. he pulled off his shoes and socks, making you roll up his jeans for him (he could’ve done it himself but apparently he liked you kneeling in front of him, no matter the context) so he could stick his feet in the water.

it was warm, and you waded around for forty minutes, before both of you decided to look for cool stuff along the shore. you returned to your boyfriend with a handful of pretty rocks and shells, but he was holding something even better - a thin, flat piece of blue glass, rubbed soft by the lake.

“holy shit! it’s like sea glass. this is awesome, billy!” 

he grinned at the praise, and you opened the small bag you had slung over your shoulder to put the rocks and shells in. the sea glass was tucked into the front pocket of the bag.

it was mid afternoon by then, so you offered to go look walk along the trails. there was one that went past this huge field of wild flowers, and billy was about to run into it when you tugged him back. 

“hold on! tuck your jeans into your socks.”

“why?” 

“ticks. there’s tall plants, could be ticks in there. they’re nasty little fuckers.”

once both of you were tick-proofed (yes, including bug spray), you rushed into the flowers. there were tall patches of clover, and bergamot, the sun casting thin shadows behind all of the plants.

you took your time walking through, picking some of the blooms. by the time both of you were ready to go back to camp, you had a mini-bouquet in your hand, made of chicory, goldenrod, clover, daisy fleabane, and of course bergamot.

“y’know, bergamot is a kind of mint.” you held up the purple bloom. “i think technically it’s edible, but it’s a really strong taste. red clover’s edible, too, and it tastes sweet.”

billy just hummed, watching you hold up different flowers.

“chicory is one of the few actually blue wildflowers we get around here. most of ‘em are more purple. sometimes, with the right soil conditions, chicory can bloom as white or pink instead. but it’s way more common to find yellow flowers in this area. goldenrod is really cute, and usually it’s not a very tall plant.” as you walked, rambling about the flowers, billy moved so that he could hug you from behind as you made your way down the path. “there weren’t any wildflowers by the lake, but there’s some that only bloom close to water. there’s also a ton that bloom close to roads, because it’s warm there. chicory actually loves roads for that reason! it’s way more common by paved paths. kinda surprised there were so many flowers in a clearing, like that.”

suddenly billy stopped walking, which made you pause as well. you turned your head to look at him, but before you could ask what was wrong, he kissed you. 

not to make that sound like a very gentle moment. billy kissing you meant his tongue was in your mouth seconds after you reciprocate. you turned around more, snaking your arm around his neck. 

the two of you basically made out on the gravel path for several moments, before you pulled back and pushed your head under billy’s jaw so he couldn’t kiss you again right away.

“can we- um, maybe get back to the tent?”

you could tell there was a smug smile on his face when he let you go and started walking again.

—

there was a rustling outside.

you were just tugging your shorts back on when you heard it. billy sat up, staring at the closed tent flap.

“fuck, that better not be a person. if i get a goddamn noise complaint because you can’t be quiet when we fuck, i’m making you walk home.”

“check outside.” billy said, voice low. it was very rare for him to use that specific tone - often his words were mumbled out in a sort of meandering way.

slowly, you unzipped the inner door, leaving the net door between you and whatever was outside. your eyes widened as you realized what was out there.

“oh, shit.”

two warm arms slithered around your waist, hands resting on your thighs as billy leaned to look out.

out there, barely visible in the moonlight, was a raccoon.

“it’s just a raccoon. jesus, it’s so chubby.”

“close the tent.”

“what is it chewing?"

“ _close_ the _fucking_ tent.”

you obeyed, and once the flap was zipped again you were being tugged back into the sleeping bag.

“fucking- fucking raccoon. stupid fucking- scaring me and pretty man. _stupid_.”

“babe, forget about the raccoon. let’s go to sleep, okay? we gotta pack up tomorrow.”

he continued grumbling, but you just shut your eyes and idly moved your hand through his dark hair.

“noise complaint." he kept rambling, clearly still agitated. "weren’t complaining earlier. you _liked_ it.”

“fuck you.” you mumbled, half-asleep, but then you felt a hand move towards your waistband.

“invitation?” billy practically purred against your throat.

—

the next morning, you got up early and got to packing up while billy slept. you left a box of poptarts in the passenger seat of your car, but otherwise all your supplies were shoved back into the trunk.

“hey. hey, billy, wake up.” you poked your head into the tent, watching as he stirred and blinked over at you. “we’re leaving, babe.”

while he was getting dressed, you took whatever was in the tent and put it in the backseat. when billy was awake enough, he helped you deflate the air mattress and roll it up.

quietly, billy slumped into the passenger seat, the poptarts set beside his feet. you turned the heat up for him, and handed your sweatshirt over so he could use it as a makeshift pillow. one final walk around the campground, making sure everything was clean and nothing was forgotten, and you were climbing back into the car and starting the drive back.

you got back home in the early afternoon, since billy had insisted on stopping for several bathroom breaks and lunch. he fell back asleep as soon as he collapsed onto your bed, and you decided unpacking could wait as you joined him.

—

“you wanna go camping again?” you asked softly, your face tucked under billy’s jaw.

still half-asleep, he made an affirmative noise, before pulling you closer under the blankets.


End file.
